


Snowflakes In Spring

by FanfictionsRookie



Category: RWBY
Genre: And other cuteness that I can't say cause spoilers, Crack Relationships, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Meeting the Parents, Modern AU, OTP Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionsRookie/pseuds/FanfictionsRookie
Summary: The plan was simple. They would have dinner at the manor where Weiss Schnee would introduce her girlfriend of three years, Vernal Branwen, to her family. The later who just wanted to stay on Jacques' good side and remember which damn fork she was supposed to use.





	Snowflakes In Spring

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So after being dragged into the pretty solitary fandom that is SchneeSnatcher, I finally decided to post this. It's as crack and unpopular as a ship can get so feedback and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Hope you guys enjoy. I do not own RWBY.

"Alright. Eating etiquette. Utensils?"

"You use the smallest, outside ones first."

"Eating?"

"Wait for Papa Schnee to deepthroat his food before trying to find your own tiny fucking starter. Don't put salt on shit you haven't tasted yet, it hurts their feelings."

"Greetings."

"Kiss Mama Schnee's wrinkly right hand and shake Papa Schnee's before you start kissing their ass for six hours."

Weiss' train of thought halted, crashing. She blinked, stunned for a moment before her brows creased into a frown. She crossed her arms, face curling into a frown.

A reflection of her own light blue eyes blinked back. "Oh come on." Lips curled into a satisfied smirk. "That was a good one." But Weiss' expression didn't falter as she continued to stare down the woman in front of her.

Vernal Branwen.

Who lay draped over a couch, wearing a Cheshire grin and baby blue suit matched to Weiss' dress. It was a designer suit that Weiss most likely wouldn't see her in again until their wedding day, but that day…

Weiss reigned in her thoughts with a shake of her head. There was no use in thinking about it. The most important thing right now was introducing her girlfriend of three years, to her family. Without any disasters.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't use my parents as the butt of your jokes. Especially a mere forty three minutes before our dinner."

One of those family members being Jacques Schnee. The owner of the largest mining company in a multi-billion Lien industry. The Schnee Mining Corporation. To say one company had a monopoly over most of Remnants minerals wouldn't be far off.

The Schnees were one of, if not the most powerful family out there. And Weiss hoped her girlfriend would be able to keep on their good side...at least for tonight. Her strict and unforgiving father that expected nothing but excellence. Her older sister who took after him in all but profession. Not to mention her spiteful and condescending little brother, chosen heir to the Company.

But there was one person that oughtn't be too hard to impress. Weiss' mother, who was indifferent to most things after she looked to Merlot and the non existing bottom of a whiskey glass.

Weiss sighed, rising her arms with her tensing shoulders. Forcing them back down again in an attempt to calm the whirlwind in her mind. When her eyes opened once again, they instinctively fell on her other. She stared back, the setting sun painting her dark brown hair and tanned skin, reflecting off the mischievous glint in her icy blue eyes. Waiting for Weiss to respond to a question which the former realized, she hadn't heard.

"You're stressing."

It took a moment for the words to reach Weiss, who had spaced out yet again. A bad habit that started surfacing ever since they arrived in Atlas. It was not something she needed right now.

"I'm…not." The woman stated, formal tone not quite hiding her second thoughts.

Weiss started pacing around the living room as if it would keep her mind where it should be. "I simply want to make sure that…everything goes according to plan."

But her outward appearance did little to deter Vernal. She watched with a raised brow as her girlfriend paced about. She leaned forward, arms resting on her thighs.

"You've been sighing and doing that stretch thing with your hands five times in the last ten minutes. You're stressed."

Weiss' gaze narrowed to slits as she glared down at the other. Vernal returned with a knowing look and smile. It left Weiss with no option other than to give in, "Fine. I am stressed." Crossing her arms and turning her back to Vernal almost dejectedly.

"And frankly… I-" But Vernal cut her lecture short, wrapping her arms about her girlfriend's waist and pulling her into her lap.

A gesture that happened often enough for Weiss to keep her composure.

"That little trick isn't going to work on me this time."

Vernal leaned back against the couch, Weiss' head against the cushions and her girlfriend's chin resting on her shoulder. While wrapping her in an embrace, Vernal started rocking from side to side in a soothing manner.

"You are going to crease my dress."

But Vernal didn't let up, soft smile touching her lips. Weiss wasn't one for wearing her emotions on her sleeve. And although she was not nearly as reclusive as when she was in high school, Weiss still kept walls around her innermost feelings and desires. But even with what most would consider a cool and distant personality, Weiss loved to be held. Hugs, kisses and cuddles, Vernal would shower her with affection whether she demanded it, or an overworked and stressed Weiss said otherwise. A gesture that only needed a few minutes of peace and quiet until Weiss was lying in her embrace with half lidded eyes and a steady heartbeat.

"I find it unsettling that you're so…relaxed about all this." The woman admitted after few moments of shared silence, stirred by the other's chuckle.

"Trust me Princess, I'm pissing my pants."

Weiss looked bemused up at the other's nervous smile. "Not a response I was looking for, thank you."

"How about this one?" , Vernal teased before kissing her girlfriend on the lips, Weiss' eyes wide with surprise. Fluttering to a close only when she melted into the soft touch.

Color soon made it to Weiss's cheeks when the other titled her chin upwards. All while Vernal's other hand was ghosting over the other's milky thighs. An attempt to keep her hands from getting tangled in snow white locks of neatly done hair. But as soon as Weiss parted Vernal's lips with her own, it was the only thing she could think of. A velvet touch of strawberries, mingling with the soft warmth of their breath.

Soft…slow and oh so gentle.

Vernal often found herself lost in moments like these, hoping that they would last forever. Until she had to breathe. Her thumping heartbeat never lasting longer than the other's voice. Something Vernal has always been a bit jealous of. So when Vernal pulled away she was out of breath, grinning from ear to ear. Her blue eyes glinted with mischief. Still tasting the cherry of the other's lip gloss on her lips, Vernal wondered if Weiss knew that she loved tasting her kisses.

"How's that for a response?" Vernal challenged with a raised brow. Weiss resisted the urge to roll her eyes and wiped the smudged lip gloss over Vernal's lips with a smile on her own.

"Better…although I'd rather have this one behind closed doors."

The light pink sheen always looked out of place against the tanned skin of her rough-and-tumble girlfriend. Whose calloused hands were slowly making their way up the other's skirt.

"Well if you ever want something between the sheets, just let me know." Teasingly pinching her inner thigh before Weiss shrieked in return.

"Vernal!" Red faced as she slapped the other's hand away. "You're…impossible."

"And you're cute when you start blushing." She murmured and planted a soft kiss on Weiss beet-red cheeks. The two of them settled into another, watching the sun turn into orange streaks as it dipped between the skyscrapers.

"What's the time?" Weiss inquired, the night's family dinner nagging all the more on her mind.

"It is now…. Twenty two minutes past four. Still got plenty of time." Vernal assured as a sly smile graced her lips. Murmuring. "How 'bout a quickie before we go?"

Instead of another flustered face, Vernal stared down at a narrow pair of eyes. The thin scar across her eye crinkled ever so slightly. Her cheeks still dusted red. She knew better than to take her girlfriend's teasing seriously, or to let it bother her. But Weiss would be lying if she said that she didn't hope that the importance of the situation, would defuse that often inappropriate humor of hers. Instead, it turned out to be the other way around.

"Is it stress? Is that it what's making you so hot and bothered?"

Even if it's meant to calm her down and get her mind off of things, at the moment it wasn't much appreciated. Not with Vernal's arms still keeping Weiss in her lap.

"That and my girlfriend's been keeping me locked in my room since yesterday." She whispered, tightening her embrace ever so slightly. "I think she's getting a little clingy."

"Wha- how dare you!" And once again a flustered Weiss Schnee flushed beet-red and Vernal smiled in bemusement. "I specifically told you that you were allowed to go off gallivanting wherever you wanted, after we went over formal etiquette and decorum. And I am not clingy." The woman added, crossing her arms with a defeated huff. Weiss refused to meet her girlfriend's eye who nuzzled into her neck in return.

"You're clingy, babe."

"Well you're…touchy."

As a pout formed on Weiss' lips Vernal couldn't help but to smile.

"Touchè."

But the mischief in Vernal's eyes softened to concern, disappointed that she couldn't shake Weiss out of her less-than-happy mood.

"I guess we're both a little out of it. It's a pretty big night for us."

When Weiss heard the excitement in the other's voice turn into something softer…gentler, her eyes widened ever so slightly. She watched Vernal in the corner of her eye who took both hands in her own. Guiding them until Weiss was sitting sideways on her lap so that their eyes met.

"But sitting cooped up in here and waiting isn't doing us any good. Let's go out for a while, this place's got a pretty impressive garden..."

Most would think that Vernal's voice would match her rugged appearance, but Vernal had the smoothest voice that Weiss had ever heard. When she whispered it could sound so delicate that Weiss often thought that a cruel response would break it.

"...You, me and some pretty flowers...

It made denying her all the much harder, and Vernal knew how to use it in her favor. Only this time, it was completely with good intention.

Weiss Schnee didn't like to be told she was at fault, still she knew that the other was right. There was nothing either of them could do at the moment, that would help them get Jacques Schnee's approval.

"...Just a few minutes and we'll take a cab and be in time for dinner. Sounds good?"

Silence. Moments passed where Weiss merely stared back at the other before finally uttering a sigh, shoulders slumping. She draped her arms over Vernal's shoulders, titling her head ever so slightly.

"I'm sure you will throw me over your shoulder either way."

The moment Weiss' lips twitched into a smile it was returned tenfold. "And that's why you love me." Vernal picked Weiss up with a heave while standing up from the couch.

Almost a bit too excitedly, she waited in the living room while Weiss straightened out her dress and went about the room. She grabbed her scroll, keys, make up and whatever random trinket Vernal might need for one or another reason that night. How Weiss was always able to foresee what it would be, was beyond the latter.

"You're not going anywhere, looking like that." Weiss almost sounded like she was scolding. She stood in front of her partner, arms crossed.

Vernal looked down at her attire with a confused frown. "Why? I think you cleaned me up nicely."

To which Weiss only stepped forward and took hold of Vernal's loose tie and collar that stuck out at odd angles.

"Oh."

Taking note of how to properly secure a necktie would be a better idea, but Vernal couldn't help but to stare at the woman before her. How the golden light framed her face as if it were an artwork. Her skin, flawless, painted with a streak of pink that crossed over those gleaming pools of sapphire. It marked the drive and determination that only Weiss Schnee possessed. Whose gaze was almost buried underneath snow white bangs and furrowed brows. Concentration drew pink lips into a thin line as she weaved the soft fabric over and under another. Without thought or meaning Weiss', delicate hands ghosted over Vernal's neck. A gentle touch that colored Vernal's cheeks a soft coral. It made her heart swell with emotion that she could only let out in an exhale.

"…You look beautiful."

Weiss froze. Her words taken by the surprise in her wide eyed gaze. But the look was quick to soften into a playful smile as Weiss grabbed hold of the tie, pulling Vernal in for a kiss.

"And you're absolutely dashing." The woman breathed, practically feeling Vernal's heart skip a beat. It was a subtle gesture that reminded Weiss that she was not alone. That she had someone who was there for her, by her side.

"My lady."

Who was waiting with her nose in the air, fur coat in hand and ridiculous expression that tried too hard to be formal. Vernal dramatically opened the door and bowed as Weiss walked past. The woman covered her mouth in an attempt not to giggle at the other's antics.

"How chivalrous."

When Vernal walked up to Weiss it was with the offering of her left arm. The look Vernal was giving the other was enough to make Weiss blush

…and she did.

Vernal wasn't one for galas and fancy dinners. But she supposed that it wouldn't be that bad if this is the reaction that 'proper etiquette and decorum' was getting her.

"Shall we get going?"

"Yes we- shit!" And before Weiss could even react or ask, Vernal was already shoulder checking the door.

"I forgot the gifts in our room!"

Weiss hadn't realized how much the night had been weighing on her shoulders until she stepped out into the crisp afternoon air. The gentle gusts was all she needed to clear her mind. Hedges, trees and shrubs dotted with color and fragrance surrounded them. For a moment, their problems were far away. When Weiss' eyes broke away from the flora, Vernal was shooting her a toothy grin. "There's that smile." Her hand was warm against Weiss' cool touch as she led her through the garden. The woman honestly couldn't remember the last time they spent some quiet time together. Even with how hectic the last few weeks had been, Weiss couldn't help but feel a tad guilty. It reminded her of her childhood. Of how Jaques Schnee had limited his children's experiences and opportunities to what he had deemed practical for their upbringing. Simple things like a snowball fight, bedtime stories and the company of friends evaded her most throughout her life.

Before Weiss knew, Vernal was tugging her out of her stupor once again. She cupped her cheek ever so gently, touch calloused and comforting, ticklish when Vernal stared nuzzling her neck. Giggling, Weiss tried to push her away. "Vernal." She shook her head almost disbelievingly. Sighed, smile glinting in her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" Weiss took both Vernal's hands in her own, thumbs tracing over the familiar touch of skin. A touch that she held onto as Vernal continued to lead her through the blooming garden.

After a few moments they came walking into a grassy clearing. In the middle a large fountain stood, marble swans emptying crystal water into the shimmering pool.

"You sure we shouldn't give Mama Schnee something she'll actually like?" Vernal inquired, seemingly out of nowhere as she stared at the gift bag in her hands. A hand crafted knife for Mr Schnee and a porcelain tea pot for Mrs Schnee. A gift that Vernal was very doubtful she would appreciate, much less use.

"Are you suggesting that we give my mother alcohol?" Weiss asked in return, raising her brow in question. Vernal glanced from side to side, searching for the right words.

"I'm just…trying to be practical." Choosing them carefully was something that she would have to get use to.

Weiss sighed, resting her head against the other's shoulder. "Practical…yes. The outcome…not so much."

Vernal chuckled, nosing the other's neck, much to Weiss' embarrassment. "Is Mama Schnee an emotional drunk too?" But then again, Vernal was the type who said things as they were.

"Wha- I'm not!" The woman defended and cut herself off when her voice rang across the cleaning. Her gaze darted about, looking for anyone who might have heard her little outburst. Luckily, it was only the two of them. But whether that was a good thing regarding Vernal's conversation topics was...debatable. "And this is not an acceptable topic of conversation for tonight." Weiss added before the other could say anything else, pointing warningly with her finger.

"It's not? Damn." The other feigned slight disappointment, but as soon as Vernal's gaze landed on her girlfriend, she cracked a smile, murmuring. "But then again, I kinda like the idea of keeping drunk Weiss to myself. That time when you sat in my lap and cried when I told you that I was already dating a Weiss Schnee."

Weiss' less than sober moments, even if they were very few and far in between, were never times that she liked to remember, or could for that matter.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Weiss interjected, looking away as if to hide her embarrassment. But failed miserably when Vernal walked up from behind, resting her chin on Weiss' shoulder and murmured into her ear.

"Well, I still haven't shown you the most beautiful thing about this garden yet." Vernal smiled in turn and gently took Weiss's hands in her own. "Close your eyes." The woman cast one skeptical glance Vernal's way before doing so. And whether she liked to admit it or not, curiosity started to bubble up with each blind step forward. She could hear the trickling of water growing louder until she was certain that they were standing right in front of the fountain. Vernal let go of her hand, fumbling. Funnily enough, Weiss couldn't remember what the fountain looked like. Honestly, she better have her thoughts in check when they arrived at the Schnee Manor. The few moments afterward were silent, still Weiss kept her eyes shut, patiently waiting.

"Okay Princess, you can look again." And when her eyes fluttered open, it was to the sight of that marvelous marble fountain. "That's not it Princess, look down."

Albeit a bit confused Weiss shifted her gaze downwards. She gasped. In the glimmering waters, white flowers, snowdrops. The little flowers framed her reflection perfectly. Weiss, at a loss for words.

Vernal took her hands, giving them a soft squeeze. Blue eyes mirrored surprise and affection, neither daring to break away from the other.

"The most beautiful thing in this garden, is you."

And like the garden itself, Weiss cheeks blossomed into a fiery red, igniting her chest with a swelling warmth. Dipping her gaze ever so slightly she rolled her eyes, embarrassed.

"You've been spending too much time with Yang."

Vernal shrugged, smiling to herself as she glanced down at her girlfriend's framed reflection. "What can I say? Charm runs in the family." The woman gently started to run her thumb over Weiss' hand like she had done so many times before. "And I thought I'd be a good idea to remind you how amazing you are."

When Weiss met the other's gaze again it was worth soft affection in her eye. She pulled her in and closed the distance between them as Weiss wrapped her arms around Vernal's neck.

"You dunce."

She rested her chin on the other's shoulder, greeted with the familiar scent of vanilla. Vernal's lips twitched into a ghost of a smile. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist as a cool breeze wafted in the air.

When they first arrived in Atlas, Vernal hoped for it to snow. It would have been her first time seeing it in person. But at the moment, she was contempt with nothing more than listening to the other's breathing as their heartbeat fell into sync.

"You think I'll do alright?" Without meaning to, Vernal found herself breaking the silence. Her words, brought by a sudden worry for what was to come. When the woman felt Weiss's posture stiffen ever so slightly, she felt bad for bringing up the subject.

Weiss sighed, starring into the faded sunlight as she searched for the words. "My father has never been an easy person to impress. But his approval…doesn't mean as much to me as it used to, and it shouldn't to you either."

And just as anxiety started to stir in Vernal's mind, those thoughts were silenced with both their hands intertwined.

"Whatever he thinks…or says…it will not change how I feel about you." When she pulled away Vernal was caught off guard by that look. Determination gleaming in those pools of dark blue. "I know I have been…difficult these past few days...most of the reasons being my fault." In an instant that color softened and emotion tugged at her heartstrings. But before Vernal could interject, Weiss lips twitched into a ghost of a smile. "I want to say thank you, for going through all of this trouble for me."

"I would fight Papa Schnee with my bare hands if you asked me to." She whispered in return and lightly pressed Weiss hands to her lips, eyes peeking back at the other. "You know that right?"

To which Weiss stepped forward to press a tender kiss to the others lips, voice just above a whisper.

"I do."

Two words. So simple and yet, Vernal couldn't describe the relief that it brought her. Knowing that whatever happens, in the end, they would still be there for one another. What started out as a night Vernal dreaded, turned into something she'd proudly face with her significant other. Vernal offered her arm once again, puffing out her chest ever so slightly.

"Ready to go?"

Weiss didn't even think twice about linking their arms, overcome by a sudden sense of pride as they walked into the fading sunlight.

"Yes. I think we are."

Vernal was not ready.

Not even close.

The ten minute trip to the Schnee Manor stared out just fine. They would stare out the windows at the passing scenery with Weiss occasionally pointing something out.

But then, five minutes before they were due to arrive, Vernal caught a glimpse of the Schnee Manor as they rode down a hill. She knew, even before meeting Weiss, who the Schnee's were and of their fortune. But the vast expanse of such wealth was lost to her until she could actually see what must only be a small glimmer of it, resting atop another hill. At the time, all it took was Weiss resting her hand atop her girlfriend's, to ease Vernal's nerves. But when those white gates opened and they drove past acres of green field and gardens, Vernal suddenly felt like she was in way over her head.

"What's wrong?" Weiss' tone completely startled her girlfriend and when Vernal looked to the side. The worry in her gaze matched that of the other. But she shook it off, mustering a nervous chuckle, glancing about a she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Is it uh…too late to back out?"

"Vernal Branwen backing out of a challenge?" Weiss cocked a brow in disbelief, hoping to lift Vernal's spirits as she nudged her shoulder with a move closer. "I didn't think such a thing was possible." And it worked…just a little. Her lips twitched into a ghost of a smile, but the look in her eye, far away.

"Probably for the best." Vernal murmured in turn. Her touch met the other's skin once again, her gaze, kept turned away. "I'm only gonna mess shit up with your family."

This time Weiss frowned. But before Vernal's anger at herself could take a hold the other cupped her cheeks, slowly closed the distance between them. Weiss' thumbs ran over the tanned skin, searching for the words that she breathed out in soft whispers. "We've been preparing for tonight for almost a week now, you will be fine." Vernal's mouth opened in protest, before she could utter a sound Weiss rested their foreheads together. Silence. Eyes wide with surprise, even if it was only for a moment. "And if you forget something or don't know what to do, just look at me."

Vernal did, at those beautiful blue eyes, that could shine with joy, cut with intensity. And if she stared for too long her chest would swell with affection that left her cheeks dusted pink. Only this time the pink tint was brought by the tender kiss that Weiss pressed to her lips. Soft and oh so sweet.

"I'm here for you."

Instinctively, Vernal leaned forward to deepen the kiss, slow and tender. Weiss closed her eyes, savoring the moment. She loved that her girlfriend, as passionate and headstrong as she was, could be gentle when she wanted to be. Vernal could hold her as if she was made out of glass and needed to be cherished forever. When they pulled away, Vernal was nearly breathless, but her worry, shed. "Thanks Princess." And she gave her one last kiss before turning to the view of the Schnee Manor. Where a man and woman, stood immaculately dressed in white and shades of blue. Vernal could only guess to be Mr and Mrs Schnee.

"Wait for me to make a good first impression?" The woman asked almost hesitantly as she turned to the other with a hopeful smile.

"Of course."

The moment that Vernal got out of the cab, was the first time that she was conscious of the way she walked. The woman didn't know if she she should just do her normal strut, or try to walk elegantly, whatever the hell that meant. But before she knew it, Vernal was already at Weiss' door, opening it with an offer of her hand. Which the other held on to as they approached the Schnees.

"I'm glad you could finally join us." Jacques proclaimed, briefly glancing down at his watch. It hasn't even been ten seconds and Vernal could already feel him getting on her nerves. Weiss quickly eased her back into a calm with a reassuring squeeze of her hand.

"Mother, Father I'm glad to see that you are doing well."

"Mr Schnee." Vernal said in tandem, extending her hand with a plastered smile. "Its a pleasure."

To which the man merely nodded. "Varryn, was it?"

And it was at that instance that Vernal knew that it was going to be a very long night. Even Weiss couldn't help but frown, squeezing Vernal's hand perhaps a bit too tightly. She knew her father wasn't very fond of the 'lower' class. But one would think that he would have at least remembered her girlfriend's name after he had continuously pestered her with phone calls this week.

"Vernal Branwen. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Wait shit- she already said that. Fuck.

While Weiss was making small talk with her father, Vernal turned to Willow Schnee. And while the whole Schnee family looked alike, Vernal could clearly see that Weiss had inherited most of her features from her mother.

Without second thought, as it had been drilled into her mind, Vernal kissed Willow's right hand. "Mrs Schnee, I can now say I know where Weiss gets her good looks from." Wait what? …did that sound like flirting? Fuck.

If there was any emotion going through Mrs Schnee's mind, Vernal wasn't able to pick up on it at all. Willow's expression, a blank canvas. "Flattery will get you nowhere." But her tone, that of disinterest.

"I don't believe in flattery Ma'am, only the truth." Vernal smiled. If there was one thing that Vernal can do, it's sweet talk. "I believe these are for you and your husband."

"Klein!" The woman screeched, rather letting a butler come running to take the gifts that was held right in front of Willow's up turned nose.

Vernal clenched her teeth, sure that Mama Schnee's thoughts of herself was just as high as that stick up her ass.

When Klein disappeared into the Manor, Weiss siblings took his place.

"Winter! Oh its so good to see you." Weiss practically lit up with joy as she turned away from her father to give her older sister a hug. Who was completely taken aback, unsure of what else to do other than awkwardly return the gesture.

Vernal couldn't help but to snort, seeing the resemblance other than in physical features. It seemed as is if confusion in the presence of affection did run in the family. Although, not nearly as much in Weiss anymore.

"You remember Vernal right?" Before she could even think twice, Vernal was pulled into the conversation. "I've told you about her in my messages."

"It's good to see you too Weiss, and yes, I do remember your…fondest topic of conversation." Winter said after regaining her composure, straightening her white suit before regarding her sister's girlfriend.

"Although I must admit, I am feeling quite…underwhelmed."

'Well…fuck you too.'

If that didn't aggravate her enough, Vernal found that she had to look up at the woman. Who was a head taller than her despite them being the same age. But her annoyance was hidden behind another smile. "It's a shame you think that without getting to know me first. Of course, I've only heard good things about you." Suddenly Vernal understood, how Weiss could mask her emotions with near perfection when she wanted to.

"Is that so?" Winter raised her brow. Voice drifting with a glance towards Weis. Miraculously a small smile touched her lips. Both Weiss and Vernal breathed out a silent sigh of relief at the thought of having made marginal progress in terms of an acceptable first impression.

If it weren't for that begrudging and undecided approval, Vernal would have deemed this visit to be a helpless cause. But she chose to be positive, for Weiss' sake. Vernal knew how much this night meant to her girlfriend, she'd be damned if she didn't try to get her little shit of a younger brother on her side.

"Whitley, if I'm not mistaken?"

She held out her hand in greeting, disregarded by the young man's disinterred glance. He stood with his back half turned towards her and Weiss, arms crossed.

"Whitley." Weiss all but hissed a warning at her little brother.

Who sighed and rolled his eyes, taking Vernal's hand with a loose grip. "Charmed. Although as your host I would prefer you call me sir."

Vernal's jaw clenched. If this little punk wanted to act fancy, then she could play that game as well. Vernal grinned at him and Weiss couldn't help but to smile in turn. The woman knew that look in her girlfriend's eye. As well as the slight expression of pain on Whitley's features as Vernal took his a hand a little too tight. "Strange, you don't look older than fifteen. Do all Atlas preps do their own make up?" Vernal asked, feigning surprise.

Weiss could have sworn that she even saw Winter smile for a moment. Deciding to put him out of his misery, Vernal let go, trying her hardest not to laugh when Whitley stared to cradle his hand.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" His face, red with barely contained anger, voice straining."I could have both you and your family-"

"Whitley."

Jacques Schnee needn't raise his voice to have his son quiet down in an instant. The rest of his children, regained their composure. The timid glance that Weiss offered her, put Vernal on guard once again.

"If you and our guest wouldn't mind, I suggest we take this inside, dinner is waiting."

Both Mr and Mrs Schnee turned to head in side, Winter and Whitley following. Vernal, however took her hand before Weiss could do so herself. The woman looked down at the hand holding hers, then behind her shoulder and back at Vernal. Who slowly let go and mentioned for Weiss to take a deep breath.

In and out.

She guided her through the motions until she was sure that Weiss' nerves had started to settle. With one last exhale Weiss looked at Vernal with gentle affection.

"Thank you."

Vernal returned the gesture with a soft kiss against Weiss' forehead before taking her hands once again.

And when they approached the front door it was with more confidence and determination than they had in mind.

Because all they had in mind…was each other.

The Schnee Manor….Vernal couldn't quite place why, it felt...off. Every room was massive and towered far above her head. It was chilly. It was white. It was sterile. But even those things alone wouldn't have bothered Vernal as much. Only when they passed a lone family portrait, did Vernal understand why the Manor felt so unwelcoming.

It was because that the Schnee Manor, was just that. A building. Nothing more and nothing like the home Vernal grew up in. When they passed another staircase, Vernal remembered Weiss' telling her of how she and Winter would sneak out at night to play in each other's room. How Klein would conveniently leave midnight snacks out for them in the kitchen and how he would read to Weiss at night. Regardless of what Vernal thought about this place, Weiss made is as much of a home as she could. For another reason that she couldn't place, Vernal felt a sense of pride…even more so of affection.

The dining room itself, was bigger than any of the other rooms that they passed but every inch was spotless and finely decorated. The dining table, laid with a white table cloth, blue silk, plates and silver cutlery.

"I must apologize for this sudden change to your plans." Jacques said after everyone had settled down.

With him sitting at the head of the table, Willow to his left, Whitley at the right. Weiss sat next to Whitley and Winter next to her mother, leaving Vernal to sit at the other end. Facing Jacques in an unspoken confrontation.

"But when I caught wind of my daughter visiting Atlas, well I just had to see the person she has been spending her time with while she could be here at home." There was a soft edge to his tone. One that Vernal wasn't sure how to reply, other than snark and sarcasm.

"Which is why it's a good thing that we're here now." Weiss interjected, tone matching her father's as she took a sip of her champagne. Jacques eyed her for a moment. Turns to his own glass.

"Indeed."

Just before he could take a sip, his scroll buzzed in his pocket. "Excuse me." And with that, Jacques stood up and left.

"Of course that brings up the question, how did the two of you get involved?" Winter, surprisingly look up first.

Withley perked up for a moment before dropping his gaze to his glass, swirling the liquid around with disinterest. "Knowing Weiss it was most likely in a library." When he stopped, it was to look at Vernal with little more than half lidded disdain in his gaze. "But then again, it doesn't look like her…partner...reads frequently."

Vernal's grip on her glass turned her knuckles white, biting the inside of her cheek. She was going to kill him. The fact that she hasn't already, or shattered her glass into bits was a miracle in itself.

Unfortunately, it was up to Weiss to diffuse the tension. "We met while I was still attending Beacon. Vernal is Yang and Ruby's older-"

"I know how you met." Winter interjected. "What I want to know is how you got involved."

Their gazes locked. A moment of silent conversation with subtle gestures. Until Weiss leaned back with a silent huff and Vernal with contempt.

Yeah, Weiss was definitely handling that one.

"I was working a project. Designs of new mining equipment that improve the safety in such a work space." Weiss stated coolly as she took a sip of her wine. Quickly falling into the practiced explanation. "But I was struggling with an economic method to do so while still maintaining a high standard of production quality and effectiveness.

Vernal offered her help and continued aiding me in the process until I was finished with the project. One thing simply led to another." She finished, looking towards her siblings.

Winter seemed content to say the least. Whereas Whitley looked at his glass with half-lidded interest. "Well that tale was rather….bland."

But neither Vernal nor Weiss cared ,as it was merely a cover up. Of course, neither Weiss or Vernal felt embarrassed or regretted how things turned out. It was a story best kept from the rest of the Schnee family. Looking back, the two couldn't help but to smile at the thought of how it all came to be. It happened just before the summer vacation. Weiss had just finished her third year of college and was going to confess to her best friend of eight years, Ruby Rose. Vernal's youngest sister. When Weiss finally had the courage to confess, Ruby had fallen for someone else. An accounting graduate by the name of Cinder Fall.

The heart and soul crushing blow came, but Weiss convinced herself that it would pass. She would continue as if nothing ever happened. It was in the past. But against her better judgement, Weiss started scrolling through Ruby's online feed and its numerous pictures of her and Cinder. Before Weiss could catch herself, she was in a downtown bar, drinking cocktail after cocktail. With no chance of driving back, much less walking to her car. Ruby was in Mistral with Cinder, visiting her family. Yang and Blake on a vacation in Menagerie. So, it was up to Vernal to take a very drunk Weiss to her apartment for the night. The only reason being that she owed Yang a favor. And the situation, wasn't one any of them, wanted Ruby to know of. Weiss woke up the next morning with little memory of what had transpired, had breakfast, freshened up, thanked Vernal for her trouble and left.

That would have been it. If not for the ironic twist of fate that came after.

Vernal ended up in an accident. Sitting on the floor of her workshop with a knife embedded in her leg, she called Weiss to take her to the hospital, wanting to keep it from her mothers. Of course, her parents found out. Summer, in her overprotective hysteria, put Vernal under house arrest until she could walk. In a mixture of pity, loneliness and needing a break from her projects Weiss made sure to visit. As luck would have it Vernal had a good eye when it came to finding faults in Weiss' schematics.

It was a win-win situation.

Weiss could make progress with her projects and Vernal could keep busy without her mom being on her case the whole time. Even without something needed to be looked over, they found themselves spending a lot more time together. Neither Weiss nor Vernal thought much of it. But when summer break passed, Ruby and Yang returned and life went on as usual, things felt…different. Vernal and Weiss wasn't sure why spending time together just happened to fix that. One thing led to another, and before Weiss could catch herself, they were making out in Vernal's room, with her fingers dipping underneath Vernal's shirt. Hungrily searching for a feel of those tanned-

"Excuse me, business as always."

Weiss blinked. Suddenly torn out of her thoughts. Her eyes darted about, looking to see if someone noticed her wandering thoughts. Blushing. Surprised to see everyone busy eating and that the first course that had already been served.

Egg yolk ravioli with Mistralian white truffles and Valean Parmesan. One of the world's finest ingredients served in a delectable dish, meant to be savored.

A dish that Vernal had already finished and was now mouthing unheard words towards her girlfriend.

'I want yours.'

Weiss couldn't help but to smile, covering her mouth as she did so. Feeling a small sense of pride when she took note of the correct knife and fork placed next to each other on the spotless plate.

The moment however, was short lived when Jacques spoke up. "Klein, I am conducting a meeting tomorrow in the ballroom in the eastern wing. The guest list will be sent shortly, have everything prepared by seven."

"As you wish Sir."

With a low bow Klein turned to leave, until Willow, already red in the face, waved at him. "Bring me another bottle of Gamay while you're at it."

At that point, everyone had lost count of how much she had been drinking.

"Is the Merlot not to your liking?" Jacques asked upon noticing Vernal's glass, mostly untouched.

Embarrassed, she reached out for it, fumbling. "Oh uhm no- I mean yes." Taking a much too big of a gulp before setting it down. Fighting the urge to cough and trying to hide her face that was defiantly red.

At least she could drown her embarrassment in the main course that was severed not to long afterwards.

Vernal tried her best to avoid eye contact as much as possible, respectful or not. At this point, the less she had to open her fucking mouth, the better.

"What kind of work are involved in?"

The woman groaned internally, shoulders slumping slightly. It hasn't been five minutes since he has stopped talking and now he was grilling her again. Can't the old man give her a break already?

At least she had been practicing these kind of questions with Weiss for awhile now. It was the closest thing that she would ever come to a job interview.

Straightening her posture once again, Vernal remembered the practiced words. "Well…Sir, I make knives as well as manufacture and design some of the needed machinery to create them."

Talking about her job, something she was very familiar with, calmed Vernal's nerves enough that she didn't have to think too much about her answers. Instead she shot Weiss a reassuring smile. Although the latter didn't always understand what her significant other was talking about, she just lit up. Weiss loved seeing her like that. Full of confidence and passion.

"Is that the business that brought you to Atlas?"

Vernal nodded. "Yes, but it made the decision to come much easier since me and your daughter had business to attend to."

Vernal didn't mean to turn all attention to the other, but she knew of the…the rough relationship Weiss had with her dad. The least she could do was mention that his daughter was a success in her own right.

"And how does it feel to be one of the best knife makers in Remnant?"

Vernal blinked. "Uhm…what?" Not even registering her slip up. Too caught up in that startling revelation. An hour ago he couldn't even remember her name, now he's calling her a success? What the fuck was in that wine?

"You can't expect me not to know everything that goes on in this country." Jacques went on, a slight smile touching his lips, although there was no mistaking the icy glint in his eyes.

Vernal found herself fidgeting slightly in her seat. Followed by a worried glance from Weiss. Before another moment could pass, Vernal regained control of her senses. Tone calm, despite how nervous she felt. "Well uhm… it's an honour to be recognized for something that I think of as a passion, but there is always more to learn."

"Which piques the question." Jacques went on, without skipping a beat. "How long have you been in this…profession?"

"Eight years."

"I wish my own children had reaped some success during their high school years after all that I gave them."

On the surface, it sounded like wishful thinking, but underneath there was a jagged meaning directed with a glance at Winter and Weiss. The latter who shrinked ever so slightly. But before a moment passed, Jacques took up a lighter tone. Smiling even though his eyes didn't.

"Why if it wasn't for me, my daughters would have thrown their lives away as common soldiers and entertainers."

Vernal clenched her jaw, grip tightening around her knife and fork until her knuckles turned white.

"Luckily, Whitley learnt that it's best to let his father guide him towards his future."

Despite her anger, she felt a pang of sadness.

Vernal thought back, to a lazy summer Saturday, seated in the corner of one of Weiss' favourite cafe's. Sipping on cocktails and listening to the gentle strumming of the live band, Weiss confessed to her that at first, she didn't want to run the SMC at all. At the young age of five, where children believe that they can be anything and everything Weiss wanted to be a professional singer or pianist. Even a dancer. Eventually those dreams turned into goals and Weiss, thirteen years old, determined to pursue them. But she was shot down the moment her father told her that being an entertainer was not a 'respectable' job for a Schnee. Weiss was left with no other option than to turn to business.

"Luckily this came only after Weiss' deterioration upon moving to Vale."

The thought was infuriating. It took every fiber in Vernal's being to block out Jacques continuous praising of his son. As well as the glances from Winter and Whitley, her way.

"With all of its delinquents running amok, tainting her manners with childish rebellion, I made the decision to pass the company onto Whitley just in time."

Vernal looked to Weiss. And Weiss at Vernal, with the softest look in her eyes. Mouthing the words. 'It's okay' ,over and over again.

All the other could do was sit there and watch. It was as good as insulting Weiss herself. And the frustration, directed at Jacques in a state that could kill, as he kept talking. Boiling her blood up until the point where-

"Weiss!"

Vernal's gaze snapped towards her girlfriend, away from her thoughts to see the overturned glass that spilled water onto her dress.

"I'm alright."

But Jacques would have none of it, raising his hand to summon a-

"No." Weiss snapped. The room instantly silenced. However the ice in her glare did not even last a moment as she regained her composure with a deep breath. Tone smooth and calm. "It's just a little water." She went on, keeping her father's temper at bay while her eyes urgently glanced at Vernal. "I'll be back in a moment."

"I'll come with you." She added, not missing a beat before following her girlfriend to the restroom. Vernal had no idea if what she did would be considered rude or not, but it didn't matter. Weiss needed her.

"Okay, I'm not sure how to do this. You dab it right?" Vernal mumbled, looking to Weiss for direction once in a small restroom, wash cloth in hand.

With a smile and softened gaze, Weiss took the wash cloth from the other's hands, replacing it with her own.

"What are you-"

Vernal's confusion, turning to shock…relief once wrapped her in a comforting embrace. The moments of silence settled between them, interrupted by their rhythmic inhale and exhale.

"I hate this." Vernal muttered, gaze downward, resting her chin on Weiss' shoulder.

The other didn't miss how the arms around her tightened ever so slightly. Voice soft and tinged with dejection. "I know. I'm so sorry." A deep inhale. Brows furrowed. Shoulders tensed. "My father-"

"If Jacques talks about you like that one more time I'm going to kill him." Vernal cut her off. Taking the moment of startled to calm her rising tone. She leaned back in search of the others eyes. Matching blue gazes. Vulnerable and downcast. Still in each other's grasp Vernal brushed her thumb over Weiss' hands. As if the familiar touch would help her find the right words.

"I can't just fucking…sit there while he…talks about you like that."

And just as they left, Vernal wished she could take it back with a bite to her lip. Weiss endured verbal abuse by simply ignoring, but she was complaining about how it made her feel. Before Vernal could turn away, Weiss' touch cupped her girlfriend's face. Delicately, as if she was afraid to hurt her. Even if it was just with a whisper.

"I know you don't like it. But it's just for a little bit more, okay?"

Hands slid to the back of her neck, idly resting a finger on a pulse point, pulling close so that their foreheads touched.

"We're going to have dessert. After that we'll have coffee in the living room. When that is finished, well say goodnight and leave, alright?"

A shuddering breath and hesitant glances across the room, from Vernal. "I'm sorry for…being a little bitch about all of this." But her ramblings were quickly silenced by a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you, for worrying about me."

A smile touched Vernal's lips.

"Always."

When the two came back to the dining table, Willow had excused herself and retired for the night, much to Weiss' disappointment. The conversation that followed turned to Winter instead. Revolving around her career as a lawyer, which Vernal found extremely boring. Weiss on the otherhand, enjoyed hearing more about her sister, so questions were frequent. Her girlfriend's enthusiasm was just enough to twitch a smile onto Vernal's lips. It was a chance for her to catch a her breath and calm down. Not that it lasted very long.

"As delightful as tonight was, I'm afraid that the time has come to bid you all farewell." Winter proclaimed, already standing up and signaling for a waiter to bring her jacket. She turned towards Jaqcues. "Father…Whitley it was a pleasure seeing you again. Send Mother my regards."

To which Whitley replied in a tone drenched with sugar. "To you as well, dear sister."

Jacques nodded. "Call me when you have arrived in Mantel."

With little more than an understanding nod, Winter turned to her sister. Weiss stared back with wide blue eyes, her shoulders slumped, tone almost pleading.

"But…we just had dessert."

Winter sighed and rested her hand in the other's shoulder. Her voice, just a tad softer than what she would usually allow. "I'm afraid I'm needed in Mantel. My flight departs at seven tomorrow morning."

Weiss had no choice but to swallow the lingering disappointment as she straightened up. "I understand." Tone cool and collected while still remaining hopeful. "Will you at least let Vernal and I walk with you before you leave?"

Vernal hadn't even realized that she had been drinking more wine until she heard the sound of her name. Spluttering and coughing under Winter's calculating glare.

"…Very well."

The walk to Winter's chauffeur was uncomfortably quiet, at least in Vernal's case. She walked down the cobblestone pathways, breathing lungfulls of fresh air to occupy herself, while Weiss enthusiastically continued talking to her sister. But as soon as they arrived at the car , engine already running, Weiss quieted down in a matter of seconds. Looking rather lost between her sister and the chauffeur. With a tinge of sadness and a comforting squeeze of her girlfriend's hand, Vernal turned to Winter. Mulling over what she should say. To be honest, there wasn't anything she could do that would make Winter approve any more…or less, of her. Instead, Vernal held out her hand. A simple gesture and yet, the most sincere she could offer.

Winter regarded her for a moment before taking it in a brief, parting handshake. "While I can't say much for your attitude and lackluster attempt at this…farce in front of my father, the truth still stands. You make my sister happy… thank you."

She was almost surprised to hear Winter's tone turn to something softer, kinder in those last two words. Vernal knew that it was the closest she would get to some kind of blessing.

With one last glance between the sisters, Vernal took a step back. "I'll give you two a moment."

As she made her way back to the manor, Vernal couldn't help but feel…relieved. She knew that there was at least one person from Weiss' side, who would support their relationship. Even if it was begrudgingly, it was enough for Vernal.

Back at the manor, Vernal had trouble finding her way to the dining table. But when she got there, it was completely empty, save for the few butlers who had started cleaning up. One of the butlers, Klein, Vernal guessed, headed her way upon seeing her.

"Mr Schnee requests your presence in the living room."

This time Vernal didn't even bother to hide her annoyed sigh. Seriously? He couldn't wait here to tell her that himself?

"Lead the way I guess."

With an apologetic smile, Klein led her through the maze of a mansion. Along another hallway lined with ornaments and portraits, mostly of Jacques. The arrogant prick. Then through a living room occupied with a grand piano. Another with an assortment of games where the pool table caught Vernal's attention. And while each of the…she wasn't even sure if she could call them all living rooms, were different, they still looked the same.

Like she was walking in circles.

Vernal shook her head.

It has only been a few hours and this place was already messing with her head.

"Is something the matter, Miss Branwen?"

"It's nothing." Vernal snapped. Tone harsher than she meant.

While she might not be very fond of this place, she'd be damned if she started treating these people like Jacques probably did.

With a heavy sigh, Vernal weighted the words in her mind. "…I'm starting to understand why Weiss hated this place. It's like living in a fucking hospital." She cringed. "No offence."

Klein chuckled. Tone as friendly as ever. "None taken. I find the manor much more lively with Miss Schnee in the premises."

Now that caught Vernal's attention.

Her girlfriend could definitely have fun and let loose when she felt like it. A lot more now, than when Ruby first dragged her into the house. But Vernal wondered what he meant by that, and she would have asked. If Klein didn't stop at the next doorway leading to a smaller slightly cosier living area. Decorated with trophies and animal heads mounted on the wall. No doubt to try and make her as impressed or intimidated as possible. Jacques was sitting near a fireplace, at the far end of the room with a glass of whiskey in hand, blissfully unaware of her presence. Or just ignoring her. At this point, what's the difference?

"I'm sure you'll do just fine Miss Branwen."

Vernal blinked, realizing that she still hadn't moved from that doorway. Slowly, a smile made it's way to her face with a small bout of confidence welling up in her chest.

"Thanks."

She gave Klein an appreciative pat on the back, taking a deep breath before entering the room.

'Here goes nothing.'

"Is it to your liking?" Jacques asked once seated in front of the fireplace, sipping on what was probably the most expensive thing Vernal had ever put in her body.

"I'm glad I know enough about whiskey to know you're a man of taste." She replied. Seemingly confident until the alcohol burning it's way down her throat, made her wonder if what she said was a compliment… or an insult." Vernal wished she could kick herself about now. But her train of thought was interrupted when Jacques put down his glass on the end table and picked up the knife they gave as a gift. A Damascus steel, full tang blade with a bone handle secured with bronze pins. Simple and sleek. Practical and beautiful. For a man such as Jacques it would be mostly recreational or decorative, but could definitely do its job.

And yet, Jacques was scrutinizing it under his gaze, running a finger along the edge of the handle. Feeling for a nick in or gap between the bone and steel.

"Tell me..." He broke the silence with what almost sounded like a casual tone. Vernal couldn't help but to sit upright. "…what are intentions with my daughter?"

The woman's eyes widened with took a deep breath, sitting upright. This was it. The moment she had been preparing for. But this time there would be no lies, no fancy words.

The truth. Three simple words.

"I love her." With the realization, each word came confidence. "And if Weiss wants me to. I want to stand at her side and be with her no matter what." Spilling out as if they had been held in for so long. "Weiss means everything to me. I want to make make her happy…Sir."

Despite the clumsiness of it all, she held onto a glimmer of hope that a few genuine words, would be good enough.

"That's the ideal." Vernal's heart sank into her shoes. She wasn't expecting much to begin with. Just a nod or something. Instead Jacques put the knife down, his eyes, dull with disinterest. "But being CEO of the most successful company in the world, comes with a sense of…pragmatism. How would you achieve what is in her best interest?"

Vernal frowned. She didn't like where this was going. How a sly glint returned to his gaze once he rested his fingers against each other, elbows on his knees.

"All I can do is give Weiss all my support in whatever she choose to do and stand by her side no matter what." Her voice faltered for a moment, but kept her chin up. No way she was backing down now.

"Yes, you made that clear."

It was only when Jacques start tapping his index fingers together, did Vernal recognize the gesture. It wasn't one she saw her girlfriend use often. Two times to be exact. A kind of variant from the way she kept her hands interlocked and held down to keep stress under control. Only this time, it was to keep confidence…control of a situation.

A business tactic.

"However, it does not assure me that you know what is in Weiss' best interest. Especially when it comes to future…investments."

Vernal's grip on her glass tightened. Knuckles turning white. She was trying her best to convince Jacques that she loved Weiss more than anything, while he was treating his own daughter and their relationship like a fucking business deal.

With a clenched jaw, teeth grinding together, she looked Jacques dead in the eye. Practically hissing. "Weiss decides for herself what she wants and needs."

Jacques' eyes narrowed. "Careful miss Branwen, your opinion does not validate disrespect." He took a sip of his whiskey. "However unsurprising it may be. That is…considering your background." Setting it down with an audible 'clink' that reverberated through the room.

Vernal nearly scoffed, clutching onto what little 'manners' she had left. "I don't want to be rude Sir, but you don't know anything about me."

A sly smile crept across Jacques's face. The kind that would send shivers down your spine as the silence settled. "Vernal Branwen, born in Mistral. Mother, Raven Branwen. Father, unknown. Emigrated to Vale twenty four years ago. Raven Branwen married Summer Rose three years later. Fostered two other children, Yang Branwen and Ruby Rose.

"How did you-"

"Miss Branwen is a troubled student with little interest in classwork. Had marginal success with extra curricular activities. Seems to be at the center of school fights and misconduct. Obtained a 62% average in her final year of high school. No college degree."

A lump settled in Vernal's throat. She knew Jacques had connections all over the world. But now, realizing that he probably read every file about her. She didn't even know what to say.

What could she say?

"You see miss Branwen." Jacques went on, with a sly smile creeping all the wider across his face. "As a Schnee, I- my daughter deserves only the best. Something your worthless name could never give her."

Vernal's temper flared. Eyes wide she shot up from her seat with balled fists. "And what the fuck do you ever give anyone?" Screams rang across the living area. "You sit in your high fucking tower, watching people suffer under you. You take away what little they have and hold it over their heads for wages and work environments that make suicide look like a fucking joke." And with each word spat out, Vernal's anger grew. It shook her entire being with rage that threatened to come spilling in tears. "Your family has the most hated company in the world, and what does your daughter do? Every fucking thing she can, to save it. Then you just give away to a snot nosed kid who does nothing but kiss your ass."

Vernal has no intention of stopping. No, it's time someone put this prick in this place. And she will gladly do it while leering over him. "I don't have a multi billion Lien company. But you can bet your ass that I'll do everything I can to give Weiss the love and support she deserves." For a moment, silence. Vernal closed her eyes. Took a calming breath as she held a hand over her chest. Meeting Jacques gaze not with anger, but determination. "I love Weiss. Her. Not her last name or the things she has."

The man shot up from his seat, glowering down at Vernal. Tone, dangerously calm "Yes, let us talk about what she has." With a deliberate step forward he forced her back another. "My daughter has masters degree in business and chemistry, position of Valedictorian in each of her graduating classes, has been offered the chance to pursue a professional career in music, dance and fencing by the best in their fields and has made millions of Lien in the span of a few years after graduating." His voice grew louder with another step forward. And while Vernal held her ground and his stare, she could feel her conviction faltering in the face of Jacques poison laced words. "If you think that after all she has obtained, that the best she is deserving of is the likes of you. Then you clearly don't care about my daughter's best interest at all." They were nothing more than a whisper, but they hit Vernal where it hurt.

She stepped back. Stuttering, searching words that would not come.

"I-"

"And whose standards would that be? Mine…or yours?"

At the sound of that familiar voice, attention snapped to the doorway. Vernal's eyes widened in shock. Shoulders slumping in both shame and relief.

"Weiss."

She didn't acknowledge either two in the room. Making a straight line towards her girlfriend while wearing a blank expression.

For a moment, Vernal was afraid of what the other might say, until Weiss offered her an apologetic smile. Then turning to her father with practiced politeness.

"Thank you for the hospitality Father, but it's time we left."

"I beg your pardon?" Jacques was completely flabbergasted. "You will not be going anywhere." Growing red in the face as he neared his daughter. "I entertained the idea of you being with the likes of this…this woman for far to long."

Vernal gritted her teeth, stepping in between with her fists clenched at her sides. But Weiss stopped her with a hand over the other's fist.

"If I leave, or of I say, it will be with Vernal." Her tone towards her father, raised in anger.

"It seems as if the bastard's manners has already started to taint your own." However it would not be outmatched by his, slowly fueling her temper with Vernal beside her. Weiss' grip on her girlfriend's hand tightened. But whether it was to control her temper or keep Vernal at bay, she didn't know. She didn't want to know. She wanted to get out of this house. Now.

"We are leaving."

She ushered Vernal towards the door, but as soon as her back turned towards Jacques, his expression twisted into rage. He grabbed hold of Weiss' shoulder and yanked her back, off of her feet.

"You will obey your fa-"

Only to stumble back, holding his hands to his face in an attempt to mask the pain where Weiss punched him. In shock, Vernal looked to Weiss, wearing the same expression. Only, at the sight of her father' eyes, did it turn to cooled down disdain in folded arms. And suddenly, all of the words bitten back to avoid his scorn, found it's way to the tip of her tongue. Weiss glanced over her shoulder. Finding comfort in Vernal's outstretched hand, before looking at the man, cursing under is breath and bloodstained handkerchief. She opened her mouth. Only to close it with a disappointed sigh.

"You won't be seeing us here again."

With that, they left.

Uncomfortable was one way to describe the ride back to the hotel. A silence had settled between the two, eating away at Vernal until her discomfort was one, Weiss couldn't ignore.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." The words sounded harsher than Vernal meant and no sooner than they left, she tried to bite them back with gritted teeth. Looking away as if that would somehow soften the blow.

A concerned frown creased Weiss' brow.

"Vernal?"

Of course, there was no questioning as to what upset her, but she would rather let her actions speak in her stead. Saying things she didn't know how to approach in the moment.

Vernal sighed. Her gaze, trained out the window dipped down to the reflection staring back. "I…That fucker just knows where to hit the hardest."

"You know…" Weiss started, moving closer to the other and holding her hand just a little bit tighter, "… that I don't believe any of the things he said, neither should you."

"But he's right." She turned back to Weiss, even if her eyes couldn't. Her shoulders sagged with the weight of her cracked words. "I-I should have tried harder tonight. I-"

"No."

"I should've-"

"No."

"Weiss, just hear me-"

For the second time that night, Weiss grabbed Vernal's tie and pulled it towards her.

"No, you listen to me."

Gazes locked.

"You are not, under any circumstances, allowed to blame yourself for the outcome of tonight. Or anything that led to it." But her authoritative facade only lasted until Weiss rested her head against the other's chest. For a moment, she looked distraught. Tired even.

"I should be the one apologizing." Weiss' sadness was always shared. Felt as a pang in Vernal's chest. "I knew from the very start he wouldn't accept you…or my decision. He never has. And yet, I ridiculously hoped that, just for tonight, he could be…"

"A little less of an asshole?"

Even if Weiss didn't want to, she couldn't stop, the smile that matched Vernal's and the chuckle that bubbled up from it

"A lot actually."

The familiar sound that vibrated against Weiss' ear twitched another smile onto her lips. When silence settled, it was light and comforting.

"Weiss-"

"No."

Only to be cut off by Weiss yet again.

Still, Vernal's smile remained, shining in eyes that met its reflection when she tilted the other's chin to look up at her. Her hand ghosted across smooth skin to cup Weiss' cheek.

"Can I at least thank you for punching that fucker in the face?"

Weiss pointed warningly. "Only if it is with a kiss."

Vernal chuckled in turn and raised a brow in question. "Just one?"

Only for the other to feign an expression as if she were weighing the options. She almost sounded reluctant, if it weren't for the smile creeping across her face.

"I suppose two wouldn't hurt."

Vernal didn't need to be told twice. On reaction, her hands tangled themselves in snow white hair. Almost as soft as her lips, barely brushing against each other. The kisses were slow and gentle, but over much to quick for Vernal, who had barely started to process the first. With a gentle bite in protest, she brought their lips together again. And again. All the more passionate.

"Vernal."

A faint blush dusted it's way onto Weiss' cheeks as she playfully pushed her girlfriend back. She glanced at the driver to see the sheet of glass between them, keeping him blissfully unaware. Although that wouldn't do much to stop Vernal, who was now looking at her with an innocent grin. "I thought you said two more." Earning herself a half amused eye roll. But Weiss' attention was swiftly diverted at the movement at the edge of her vision.

Powdery flakes of white, drifting from the sky in a single thin sheet that covered the roads and trees, grass and shrubs.

Snow.

"While I'm all in for this whole eloping thing, not everyone is used to having their blood turn into ice." In the midst of a frozen woodland, Vernal managed to crack a smile. She looked to Weiss walking just slightly ahead of her, glancing at the approaching hill before rolling her eyes.

"Oh don't be so dramatic."

The silence that settled between them, interrupted by crunching snow underneath their feet. And a hesitant question from Vernal.

"So…why are we out here again?"

Weiss responded as a matter of fact. "Because you wanted to gallivant in the snow for the first time?" Almost looking bemused while Vernal nodded in agreement.

"True, but why get out here?"

Halfway up the hill, Weiss stopped in her tracks. Her eyes darted about in search of a familiar landmark. "I used to come here a lot when I was younger."

The other's eyes widened in shock. "This is part of the estate?" Looking even more bewildered when she tried to figure out how far they were from the manor.

"Not exactly. As foolish and dangerous as it was, I would go here when I was upset." Weiss' voice dropped to a mutter if only for a moment. "Although back then, I still had a horse to take me." The happy memories dusted a smile onto her features and when Vernal came to stand beside her, she couldn't help but to playfully nudge her girlfriend.

"Is this where you got your fear for squirrels?" Instantly flustering the other woman who merely huffed in reply and crossed her arms.

"I am not afraid of squirrels."

Vernal chuckled and reached for an overhanging tree branch. "You're afraid of squirrels, Princess."

"No, I'm no-agh!"

Tugging just hard enough for the accumulated snow to rain down upon them. Startling Weiss completely who pelted a snowball at Vernal, dodging while running out of reach.

"Thanks to you I have completely lost my train of thought."

When Vernal deemed it safe enough, she inched her way to Weiss. Reaching down and intertwining their hands as they continued to make the trek upwards. "You were talking about your favourite spot as a kid." She answered before the silence could settle for too long. Cracking a smile as she did so. "Is it as pretty as you are?"

Despite her annoyance, Weiss' couldn't hide her blush even as she looked away.

"Dolt."

With the last few steps, the two found themselves atop a snowy hill. It overlooked small woodland that led to the glittering of city streets in the distance.

"Whoa."

It reminded Vernal of the stars and she couldn't help to look up. While Weiss chose to stare at the celestial light, reflected in the other's eye. Her gaze wide with wonder. An emotion so pure that she made sure to treasure it, for in those innocent moments, Vernal had the most beautiful eyes Weiss had ever seen. As if noticing the stare, Vernal turned to her girlfriend but quickly noticed the Schnee Manor in the distance. A smile cracked across her lips as she leaned towards Weiss. "You know, dump me right now and Papa Schnee might still invite you to those fancy family dinners."

"Don't make jokes like that." She scolded with a scoff. Hoping to get away from the topic as quick as possible. But she could tell that there was reason behind it.

"Look..." Vernal went on and took Weiss' hands, trying to brush some warmth into them. "I am probably banned from that place and kinda happy about it. But this is still your home, aren't you gonna miss it?"

A frown stroked across Weiss features. Then, slowly softening with a sigh as her shoulders slumped. "I'm going to miss Klein…and it's where I see Winter most of the time." Her eyes couldn't help but to drift to the manor, visible only through the shining garden lights. "I'll always be thankful for what they did for me and I will be sure to visit. But..." Weiss trailed off, seeming upset for a moment before looking up at the other with a smile that reached her cheeks. "You're my home, Vernal." The sincerity of her words left a blush in its wake and Vernal, staring ahead, lost for words. Her lips formed a thin line in concentration. But before Weiss could grow worried, her eyes softened. A smile twitched at her lips. Her expression nothing short of endearing.

"Marry me."

"…What?"

It was not the reply she expected, but judging by her blank expression, it didn't look like Weiss could manage anything else. With an ever present smile, Vernal faced the other, intertwining both their hands.

"Marry me."

Absentmindedly she started to trace nonsense patterns, with her thumb, over porcelain skin. A way to calm her heart that was starting to fill her chest.

"Weiss Schnee, I want to be yours. I want to wake up next to you every morning and wonder how I got so lucky. Through whatever happens, I want to stand by your side, holding your hand."

Weiss' gaze went wide with emotion. Dropping. Blinking over and over again as if to wake herself up. Was this…really happening? When Vernal cupped her chin with thumb and forefinger, locking their gaze once again, it was as if she received her answer.

"I want to marry you."

There was no stopping the silent gasp, nor the tears brimming in Weiss' eyes. Softening Vernal's hold. "Weiss, you alright?"

A step back, loss of contact. A mixture of confusion and concern in Vernal's tone.

"Weiss?"

The only reply being a wipe at her eyes followed by muffled sniffles. With a start, the other realised that her girlfriend was crying. Panic struck. "Shit I...that was too fast. Fuck. I'm sorry."

"You…"

As if to apologize, Vernal raised her hands in front of her and cautiously neared the other. "I didn't think. I was lost in the moment and I-"

"You dolt!" Weiss snapped, cutting her off. Her hands flared about. "You can't go around proposing in the middle of nowhere." Only to stop as her words became choked up with emotion. "What if the ring gets lost…what if I accidentally drop it…what...what if I…start to…cry." And as if on cue, tears started to drip down her cheeks, hastily wiped away. Melting Vernal's distress into endearment. She neared Weiss once again to wipe away silver streaks. Tone, gentle and soft.

"Hey…Hey."

Which was gladly welcomed with an embrace along with the silence. Instead of words, she listened, felt her girlfriend's sniffles and exhales grow soft and steady. "You know, I'm not really sure if you said yes or not." The woman said once Weiss had calmed down eventually.

Only then did she look up, eyes puffy but welcoming all the same. "Of course its a yes. Why would you...you have no business making me this emotional." She finished with a breathy laugh, wiping away one last tear in the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry."

Vernal chuckled in turn and reached for her suit's inner pocket. Then dropping to one knee she held out two rings.

"Will this make up for it?"

A platinum band that twisted around the single blue diamond, decorated with surrounding smaller diamonds. The other, only decorated with the smaller diamonds around the bent part of the band that fitted perfectly into the other.

"I wasn't really sure how it worked." Vernal admitted with a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. "But when I saw them, it reminded me of us. We sure as hell aren't the same, but together, we fit perfectly. And I…thought it matched your eyes Finishing with a nervous chuckle and glances about. "Oh wow…that's the cheesiest shit-"

Cut off by a kiss on the lips as Weiss pulled her onto her feet. "It was perfect."

Unfortunately receiving Vernal's blank expression in return. "Fuck."

Matched only by Weiss' gasp and look of disbelief. "You didn't." No reply. "Vernal!" Who frantically looked down on the ground, nearly crouching down before the other broke into laughter.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding." She wrapped her tight in a hug before Weiss could get too angry at her. Pulling away to slip the ring onto her finger. "There…now it's not going anywhere." And when Weiss did the same to her, affection started welling up in her chest, almost bursting as the metal touched her skin.

There was no stopping Vernal's beet red blush. Nor could Weiss stop her smile, as she lovingly looked up at the other as she rested her arms over Vernal's neck. "How long have you been planning this?"

All while Vernal wrapped her arms around the other's waist, gaze darting about in search for the right words. "This...this was honestly just a spur of the moment thing. But I've been trying to for months now. I was planning to do it in the garden, but Papa Schnee's invite a week ago, completely ruined the mood. And when I tried it anyway, I got all these weird ideas about getting his blessing or whatever. So I just…didn't do it." With an embarrassed smile, Vernal went on. "That wasn't the first time either…but every time something goes wrong or I… forget what I wanted to say. And I...I was afraid."

"Vernal Branwen…afraid?" Weiss dared, cocking her brow at the other. "I didn't think such a thing were possible."

"Oh it's fucking terrifying. You should try it sometime."

"Please, I'm not nearly well enough prepared." Weiss joked as she stepped back and gestured at the area around them. "This isn't even close to the venue that I had in mind." Catching Vernal completely of guard.

"You pictured…pictured proposing?"

It was Weiss' turn to blush. Twiddling with her fingers as she did so. Soft smile touching her lips as she was clearly thinking back to a distant memory. "Yes, and I am ashamed to admit that it was while you were helping me grind those infernal pieces of metal that you some how turn into artwork." She admitted, trying to ignore Vernal's sly grin and low chuckles as she wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. Laughingly whispering into her ear.

"You were thinking of marrying me while we were grinding."

"Oh ha-ha. Very mature." Weiss scoffed, crossing her arms despite her reddened cheeks.

Almost yelping out in surprise when Vernal started sitting down. Not caring for the snow that would eventually start seeping through her clothes. Content with the warmth on her lap and resting her chin over Weiss' shoulder as they stared at the view ahead.

"How would you have done it?" Vernal broke the silence, voicing the question that brushed against her girlfriend's ear. "How would you have proposed?"

Weiss' brows furrowed, thinking for a moment. "Well I- there was a number of scenarios that I have come up with." Her gaze landed on her ring, admiring the glinting gem as she turned the ring around her finger. "At first I considered an upscale restaurant in Vale, but it would feel too impersonal. I thought that proposing where we had our first date would me much better. Listening to our favourite song while I had the ring delivered in one of those flaming concoctions you like so much."

Vernal chuckled. "Now that would have been special." Her laugh, tickling Weiss' neck as her laugh vibrated against the others skin. "We should do that sometime."

"We should." Weiss agreed. Her attention now focused on Vernal's ring as she interlocked their hands and playfully brushed against her fingers. Slowly losing herself in thought. "Other times I thought of something more private, like a picnic. I even considered just going up to you...kiss you not caring who was watching…" Vernal was caught of guard, when she couldn't feel her girlfriend's touch at the tip of her fingers. Only to find Weiss looking up her her. Eyes hiding almost shyly behind her bangs. Voice hesitant and yet…so sure of herself. "… and I would just...tell you."

Weiss knew the glint of mischief when it glinted in Vernal's eye when she tilted her head down, feeling her breath against her skin. Weiss was sure that she would be able to hear her pounding heartbeat if she leaned any closer. And yet, she was only barely able to hear the other's soft mutter.

"How would you kiss me?"

A knowing smile crossed Weiss' lips, eyes half lidded. Her hands found it's way behind Vernal's neck, pulling her into the kiss. Lips brushing against each other, a delicate touch that was was over much too soon. And when they pulled away, Weiss felt the heat of Vernal's lips pulling her in once again. The kiss, harder this time, more urgent. Parting only to let Vernal catch her breath that pushed steam into the air. Weiss felt the other's hands on her thighs, stroking, guiding her into a straddle so that they faced each other. Reaching up to press their bodies and lips flush together. Vernal's touch claimed every inch of her and left a buzzing static in it's wake. One that made Weiss' heartbeat race, wanting more. She nipped at the other's bottom lip that spilled a soft moan as she opened her mouth. With Weiss' tongue gently brushing against Vernal's. Mapping out every inch and claiming it as her own, came the scorching heat. The kind that would melt snow Vernal was pushed against.

They were so close, every bit of Weiss overwhelmed her and yet, she wanted more. Her need getting tangled like her fingers in snow white locks of lavender. Becoming almost too much until the other pulled away while a string of saliva kept them together.

"Hah…Weiss."

Vernal barely had a chance to catch her breath before Weiss pulled her in once more. Gods she loved it when Weiss' got like this. Licking her lips that glistened like the trail of kisses along her jawline… her neck. Cooled down against skin that made Vernal shiver and searching for the warmth that they radiated. Sliding down to cup her breasts, over her back, pressing Weiss' legs between the other's thigh and hiking up her dress. Exposing skin to the midnight air. A moan shuddered out of Weiss' lips. The sound vibrating against the Vernal's skin. Shaking her from a foggy, state of mind. Bewildered and lost in affection that claimed her lips once again. Leaving her, nearly breathless.

"Baby…Just give me…" Vernal's voice was lost in another gasp. But Weiss got the message and while they parted, their breaths reached out. Chests heaving and hearts racing with emotion that only words could express.

Words that were out of breath. Filling the silence in between Vernal's gasps that caressed the other's ear. "I love you, Weiss. I love you…so much."

Shifting upwards, Weiss cupped Vernal's cheeks, red from the cold before before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too." Her voice, light and loving. Vernal's gaze, half lidded. Lovingly staring up at the woman she cherished more than anything. Pulled out of her stupor by the fingers combing through her hair. Weiss' cheeks matched her own, but whether it was because of the cold or embarrassment, she didn't know. Her eyes drifted about unsurely before settling on Vernal.

"Do you…want to take this somewhere else?"

"We could." Absentmindedly, she started tracing the edges of Weiss dress. "But there's something I haven't done in the snow yet." Upon seeing the glint in her gaze, Weiss couldn't help but to feel curious. Cocking her brow in question as excitement started to follow.

"And what would that be?"

"My fiancee." With Vernal' sly grin, came Weiss' giggle in turn. Seemingly in thought she tapped an index finger against the other's neck. "Tempting." Grinning when she felt her pulse race. "Although I hope this means that I would get a warm bath with your afterwards."

In turn, a soft kiss and Weiss' heart yearning for Vernal's love and affection.

"Anything for my Princess."


End file.
